A night of pure passion!
by varsha.castle
Summary: A story about Kate, Rick and their love! Definitely not for kids!


**A story full of my imagination. Not for kids! Be warned.. Too much of passion to handle.. hope you like it..**

* * *

><p>Empty streets. Rain and wind. Kate Beckett never walked or even loved a rainy night. But this night was different. She was angry at Castle. More than Castle, she was angry at herself. Even though she had the chance of letting him know she heard his confession, she didn't! Now she truly regretted that decision. All she could think was Castle, <em><strong>her<strong>_ Castle kissing the art insurance investigator. She mindlessly walked towards Castle's loft. She could only feel the cold rain drops hitting her body. Before she even realized what she was doing or thinking. She knocks the door.

Castle who was not only awake, but he was also thinking about Kate and his partnership. But he was brought back to the reality with a knock on the door. He jumped from the couch and walked towards the door. He thought it might be his mother or his daughter. But as he opened the door he was Kate Beckett standing. Fully drenched and shivering.

"Beckett, you are shivering! Is everything alright?" he said pulling her into his arms. She didn't pull away. They walked towards the couch and sat down. He saw her tears.

"Shh! Kate, please tell me what's wrong?" he whispered as he squeezed her hand and pulled her to his lap and wiped the tears. He wanted to know what made his extraordinary Kate, this vulnerable.

"I remember everything from the funeral, Rick. I'm a coward who can't even tell what she feels" she said as fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh! Don't cry Kate, I knew very well that you remember everything. You never spoke to me eye to eye when I asked you about it."

She looked into his baby blue eyes and she could see how much she hurt him.

"I know that I hurt you real bad, when I kissed Serena. I know that's the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know what was I thinking when I kissed her, Kate. I'm really sorry for hurting you." He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"God! I'm so sorry Rick."

"I knew once the wall around your heart comes down, you'll tell me. Till then I decided to wait. As long as it takes. I love you, Kate. I promised you _**always. **_I'll always be here. Even if you don't want me to be here"

Kate rested her head on his shoulders. And Castle kept moving his hands up and down her back. They were enjoying the intimate moment until Rick realized that she was still wearing the wet clothes. He slowly moved his hand to her face and brushed his fingers against her lips.

"Not that I don't like this. But you should change your clothes, before you catch a cold" he said with a smile. She grinned at his comment and nodded in agreement.

She got up from his lap and walked behind him to his bedroom. He gave an over sized shirt and a sweat pant to change. She took them and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could see her eyes were red. She wore the shirt and a sweat pant. She recognized the scent. The smell of _**her**_ Castle.

As she walked back into the room, she saw Rick standing near the window and looking at the rain as it poured uncontrollably. She reached him and hugged him from behind. She made a mental note _**I'm never letting him go**_. She could feel his warmth under her cold skin. He turned to face her. He was lost in those green eyes forever. He was shocked how perfectly she fits in his arms.

Kate reached his lips and kissed him. It was slow and deep. He let his own lips press back against hers. When he did that he felt the tip of her tongue trace his bottom lip and her teeth nibble on it. Their tongues met and started the battle for devastation. One of Castle's hands found its way to Kate's waist and pulled her closer than before. The other hand found its way to one of her breasts. He started rubbing his hand against it. This made Kate moan into his mouth. When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless and gasping for air.

"That's the most hottest kiss I've ever had!" Rick grinned as Kate said breathlessly.

"Me too baby, me too" Rick said as he captured her lips once again. Their tongues met and danced once again. Kate pushed him to the bed without breaking the kiss. She was on top of him, kissing him senselessly. She ran her fingers through his hair. Castle's hand moved down her back, over her ass. That made Kate let out a moan into his mouth. The moan caused a wave of arousal in Castle's body. When they broke the kiss, they nodded in answer for an unasked question. There was on returning back from here. First from colleagues to friends, then friends to best friends and now best friends to eternal lovers. What more could anyone ask for.

Castle's hands had moved once again. They were now pulling her shirt upwards. Kate sat up for a moment to make it easier. As her shirt fell to the floor, the sight of her bare breast made Castle moan once again. She had taken off her bra while changing.

"God you're so damn beautiful, Kate." His hands reached up and pampered her breasts, which were heavy with desire. She moaned and pushed her it into his hands while she rubbed herself against his stomach to feel the arousal where she needed it most.

He started to massage her heavy breasts. Castle's fingers caressed the sides of her breasts, and his thumbs brushed over her already hardened nipples. This action made her moan even louder. He replaced his fingers with tip of his tongue and he traced the outline of her perfect breast. Her skin was amazingly soft. Softer than silk. Castle was sure he had never felt anything softer. He licked, nibbled, and kissed her breasts. His lips moved down and wrapped around her nipple, which he sucked into his mouth. Kate groaned and moaned from the pleasure. Now she took over the charge. She started to kiss and lick along his jawline. Her lips drifted over his broad chest and planted a kiss all over his chest.

She slide down his chest, made her way to his sweat pants. His muscles tensed under her hot kisses. Castle was a 1000% sure he'd never been so hard ever before.

"Ahhh.. Kate! If you keep doing this, I don't think- ahhhh!" he couldn't speak as Kate caught hold of his Sweat pants and boxers and pulled it down. She looked at him, and then lowered her head and ran the tip of her tongue along the slit of his cock to collect the drops of pre cum which had already gathered there. She eagerly licked it and ran her tongue down along his length. Then she took one ball into her mouth and sucked on it. Then she did the same with the other. Castle had no idea how long he would be able to hold. She sucked on it hard. He groaned in pleasure, and his hands found her head and his fingers pulled her hair back so he was able to see her suck on the head of his cock. She was amazing at what she was doing and he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He let himself go. She licked him completely clean.

Now it was Castle's turn to give Kate the taste of pleasure. He kissed down her left leg. As he got closer to where she wanted him most he could smell the musky sent of her arousal. He kissed, licked, and nibbled on the skin of her inner thigh. Finally, he spread her legs wider and moved them over his shoulders. With two of his fingers he spread her outer lips apart. She was incredibly wet already. He reached down and took a long lick from her entrance to her clit. Kate moaned in pleasure. Castle sucked her clit into his mouth and sucked hard on it. He pushed into her with one finger. He could feel her tightening around the penetrating finger, and he groaned with how good it felt. He couldn't wait until it was his cock inside her. He started to move the finger in and out. Kate was tight, and her cunt was already clenching around his finger. He carefully added another one while he kept on sucking her.

"Oh! Ricccccckkkkk…. Please moreeeee!" Kate moaned.

He added another finger to the mix and felt her push herself against his hand. She moaned again and again.

"Harder.. Faster!" moaned Kate.

"Oh.. Feels so good… I'm coming…Oh…"

He felt her clench around his fingers again when he crooked his fingers to hit her sweet spot to send her completely off the edge. When he felt her finally come down again, he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. He moved his mouth down to her core and licked the rest of her juices of pleasure he gave her. Castle sat up and reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a condom. He rolled down his cock.

"I love you, Kate" he whispered as he placed the head of his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed into her. Kate felt him slide deep into her core. She was pretty sure he was the largest she had ever had and he hit her every spot. It was incredible. She felt herself stretch around him.

"Oh God! You're so wet and tight for me" he moaned.

"Only for you Rick" she whispered.

He pulled back slowly, almost all the way out, and entered her again. She moaned in pleasure at this. It was slow but intense. He looked into her perfect green eyes and saw a combination of love, desire, passion, and pleasure. Kate reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him. Castle felt her flutter against him and he knew she was getting closer to the edge again. He knew the moment she went over the edge he would follow her. It would be impossible not to. She was so incredibly tight and wet around him. It was already hard holding on as it was, but the thought about how good she would feel around his cock when she finally went over was overwhelming. He picked up his pace a bit and made his thrusts harder as well as changing his direction a bit. This change made him hit her G-spot and she moaned in pleasure.

"Please, Rickkkkkk…don't stop… feels so good."

"I know, baby… I know." He whispered at her. He reached down and touched her swollen clit, with his fingers and stroked it. This move of his was what sent her over the edge.

Kate was overwhelmed by her orgasm. She tightened around him, and her legs wrapped even more around him, to hold him more into her. Feeling her flutter and clench around him made him follow her over the edge. Castle collapsed next of her, pulled her close and buried his head into her neck. His lips landed on one of her sensitive-spots. He couldn't do anything but just lay there as he was completely exhausted but pleased with the satisfaction.

"That was –" Kate said breathlessly

"Amazing!" Rick said grinning. Here too they were completing each other's sentences.

"I love you, Castle" Kate said as she pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too, Kate but you gotta promise me you'll show me the use of the cuffs next time!" he said with a wink.

"What makes you think there is a next time Mr. Castle?" she whispered in a teasing tone.

"Oh! Many reasons my dear Detective.." he replied her with a widest smile possible.

"Let's discuss about it later Writer-Boy, now let's just cuddle and fall asleep" she said

"Why Detective.. Never pegged you as a cuddler" He grinned as he wrapped his arms around _**his**_ Kate and both fell into a peaceful and deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Too hot to handle?<strong>

** Please hit the REVIEW button!**


End file.
